


Cap's New Look

by RogerTaylorCanRawMe



Series: Steve Rogers [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bearded infinity war steve goodness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerTaylorCanRawMe/pseuds/RogerTaylorCanRawMe
Summary: Steve returns from a mission sporting an aesthetically pleasing new look which you accidentally praise a bit too much.





	Cap's New Look

**Author's Note:**

> Word vomit. Thanks for reading!

From the moment the pair of you met, there had always been a palpable tension between you and Steve. An unspoken thing that somehow spoke volumes to everyone around you, and nothing to each other. Stuck in a checkmate situation, neither of you had the nerve to make your move. Missions together were out of the question and if you were really, truly honest, you kind of missed him when he wasn’t around. 

This one had been particularly long and arduous. Steve and Bucky had been gone for the best part of a month, liberating hostages in the middle east. Their absence was so great that when they returned to the team’s Wakandan base, none of you hesitated to celebrate. 

It had little effect on the two soldiers, of course, but after collectively tearing through one too many bottles of wine, everyone else was sufficiently placed for a round of truth or dare in Shuri’s lab. 

Shuri plonked an empty bottle of wine on the ground, in the centre of the circle. “It’s my lab, so I’m in charge here!” she announced, giving the bottle its first spin.

It stopped at Sam. Dare.

“Sam,” Shuri began, folding her arms, “I dare you to… down your drink.”

“That’s a little tame, don’t you think?” Natasha quipped. 

In the blink of an eye, the drink was gone and Sam had spun the bottle again. It landed on you. 

“Uh, I’m gonna go with truth,” you said. 

Sam smirked. “You know I’m gonna make you suffer, right?”

“I’m counting on it!”

“What’s the deal with you and Cap?”

Suddenly the room went silent. All eyes on you. Steve, who sat directly opposite you, buried his face in his hands, secretly grinning like a complete fool.

“I don’t know what you mean?”

“Come on! I’ve seen those doe eyes!” Sam pressed.

You giggled nervously. “Well, if you must know, I’m a big fan of this new look of his,” gesturing over to Steve who was not crimson, “and I’m willing to bet that beard would feel like heaven, buried—”

“I wish I never asked; I swear you need Jesus,” Sam said, shaking his head, “Just spin.”

Five in the morning. You lay in bed, wide awake, the alcohol having subsided hours ago, cursing yourself. More specifically, your big mouth. If it had been in private, you still wouldn’t have told Steve how you felt. And thanks to your drunken bravado, a completely sober Steve probably got entirely the wrong idea.

It was all his fault with that illustrious beard and those luscious locks, that authoritative gaze…

Three loud knocks halted that train of thought. You hauled yourself upright, peering into darkness. “Come in,” you called.

The crack of light under the door quickly broadened and shrunk, slow quiet footsteps made their way towards you. Finally, the bed dipped at your feet. You could see him now.

“That was quite the stunt you pulled, Agent.”

“I’m so sorry—“

“Don’t be,” he said, shifting himself closer to you, “I’m glad we’re on the same page.” He hovered above you now; every detail of him was sharper as he leaned into you, stopping just out of reach for you to kiss him. You couldn’t if you tried. “Now, how about we address this little need of yours?”  
All you could do was nod, fraught with the anticipation of having Steve exactly where you wanted him. 

Everything about it was painfully slow. Slow kisses over your collarbone. Slowly peeling away the covers, then your underwear. A slow hand edging up your thigh. And you could do nothing. Steve had you pinned and well and truly at his mercy. 

Finally he settled between your legs, his hands gripping your hips, keeping you right where he needed you to be. That wasn’t to say you didn’t struggle against them, when every course movement forced quiet sighs from your mouth and made whole body ache and writhe and yearn; he simply devoured every inch of flesh he could find on your thighs, marking you, burning it into you. You were so tightly strung that by the time Steve’s ravenous mouth reached your cunt, your body was on the verge of peaking far, far too soon. And that was only the beginning.


End file.
